


isomorphism

by meredyd



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gen, Lightsabers, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 12:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5829040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meredyd/pseuds/meredyd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey is restless with it, how all of her recent accomplishments seem intangible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	isomorphism

“I’ve got it!”

Her trousers, tunic, and most of the rest of her are covered in dirt and snow. Exhaustion is heavy in Rey’s every limb and she nearly stumbles outdoors, looking at the crystal critically for the first time in the light outside the caves. It’s still colorless.

Leia must have been waiting for hours. Shorter or longer than that, Rey can’t be sure. 

“May I?” Her voice is reverent, breath turning to fog as soon as it hits the air. 

The part of Rey that will always be uncertain of her own possessions almost refuses. Leia takes it from her and examines it, as she did, from all angles. When it spins and glints Rey herself is turning over. 

“Do you have one?” Rey asks. “A lightsaber, I mean.”

“In another life, maybe. Didn’t see the point in this one. Back in the day your Master wouldn’t let me alone about it.” She returns it. Rey forces herself to ignore the painful something else just below the surface of her smile. “You nearly make me wonder if that was a mistake.”

She wants to say the crystal is just like Leia, steady and regal, more than a little awe-inspiring. Kind. That some part of her chose it for that reason.

“I can’t wait to see it, Rey,” Leia says. “It’s really going to be something else.”

“I’ll start as soon as we get back.” Her mind already whirring with possibilities. “You can help if you like.” It seems like such a long while since she had a chance to really work with her hands. Rey is restless with it, how all of her recent accomplishments seem intangible. 

She’s aware, even as she’s spoken, this was once a solitary task. Luke had told her as much. There used to be so many rules for everything and Rey is always uncertain how much they still matter.

They make their way back to the Falcon and all she can sense is defiance, mixed with a warm certainty. They’ve broken most of them already. There’s no harm in a few more.


End file.
